1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a lighting device of a motor vehicle and, more specifically, to a light module employed with such a lighting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting devices for motor vehicles that include semiconductor light sources—for example, in the form of light-emitting diodes (LEDs)—are known from the related art in various forms. Such lighting devices can be designed as a random motor-vehicle light—in particular, for arrangement on the rear or side of a motor vehicle.
However, the lighting devices can likewise be designed as “LED” headlights. In this connection, high-performance LEDs are used as semiconductor light sources that provide white or whitish light in sufficient luminous intensity so that the “LED” headlights can generate random light functions—for example, passing, high beam, fog, static or dynamic bending, town, country, expressway, or any other static or adaptive light distributions.
In the case of light modules known in the related art, the semiconductor light sources are normally arranged on a carrier module made of a material with a high thermal-conductivity value—for example, metal. This is the case, in particular, for “LED” headlights since the high-performance LEDs used there generate relatively much waste heat during operation that must be dissipated via the carrier module to the surroundings to prevent functional impairment or even damage to the lighting device. A control module for controlling the LEDs is designed as a controller spatially separate from the LEDs and connected to the LEDs via a plug-and-cable connection. Since the control of the semiconductor light sources normally takes place via a pulse-width modulation and the steep edges of the pulse-width modulated-control signal can cause electromagnetic disturbances, the connection cable must be screened between the controller and LEDs. For example, metal meshwork surrounding the wiring or plastic/metal meshwork is used for screening. Since the light module with the semiconductor light sources can be moved frequently either in a horizontal direction (for realization of a dynamic “bending light” function) and/or vertical direction (for realization of a “headlight range” control) relative to the controller (which is arranged spatially separate), the screened connection cable must, in addition, be as flexible and moveable as possible to not prevent a uniform movement of the light module and make possible a movement of the light module without great exertion of force. The spatial separation of semiconductor light sources, on the one hand, and the control module, on the other hand, in the case of the known light modules, hence, leads to increased space requirements as well as extra effort and expenses in the production and assembly of the light module.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a light module for a lighting device of a motor vehicle that is simple and cost-effective to produce and assemble. There is a need in the related art for such a light module that also can be moved without difficulties relative to the residual lighting device.